Good bye, Snips
by loveanisoka
Summary: What would have happened if Ahsoka can t make out from the prison? Sorry about my grammar I speak Spanish. Anisoka pairing. First FanFiction.ONE SHOT. Rated T for death of a character. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW


Good bye, Snips

Disclaimer: I don´t own nothing about this story only the alternative end.

ALERT: This chapter have spoiler from S5: Episode 18 ¨The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

Ahsoka, stop running- Anakin yelled to his padawan- Come back here- he said.

Ahsoka Tano stopped when she heared her Master voice: I won´t Master, they accused me for something I didn't do- she replied while she was taking back her breath

I believe in you Ahsoka- he said

Yes, but no one else will- she replied and then she started to running again, Anakin was surprised and his heart was ripping apart. How could this be possible? His little Padawan, well not so little, was incriminated for the murdering of Letta but he _knows _that she didn´t kill Letta, she isn´t capable to murder anyone, when she don´t have any reason, or she had one? Anakin forgot let go of these stupid ideas he was making hiself, of course Ahsoka didn´t kill Letta.

When he came back from his thoughts he said with a very cold voice

-Don´t kill her, I will go after her- Anakin said to his right hand, Captain Rex before he ran away after his Padawan. Rex takes out his comlink and said trough this:

-General Skywalker has just issued an all –points bulletin on Commander Ahsoka Tano. She has killed three clones and should be considered armed and dangerous- With these words Rex didn´t know that he was sealing his friend fate, his _own _friend but if she killed his brothers she must pay.

Meanwhile Anakin was running for dear life of his Padawan and his own because she was for him, his life. Yes, he was deeply in love with Ahsoka Tano, his Padawan, and his Snips. He couldn´t imagine a life without her in it. Who will protect his back? Who will be the person who he can trust with his life? And who will be the person who brings light to him? He had to accept it, he would have fallen in the Dark Side only if she had not been part of his life. After Padme death, he was so broken that he felt pity of himself, everybody tried to help him but anyone can until the day when he was on Chripthosis and he saw an angel –or almost he thought she was- walk down these ship. He didn´t know that she was going to be his light, his angel, that angel who now everybody tries to take out from his side, he won´t let that happen. He never _had_ let this happen.

He came out of the trance he was submissive and he started to run again, toward his Padawan, he could feel her trhough the Force, she had a Force sign so strong, cheerfully and… bright? But now her Force sign is so fragile, so delicate, opaque and dark. She was worried and frightened. He started to run more quickly with the help of the Force, when he approached a spot, he could see many clones trying to shot at one specific targe,t he saw the target every clone tried to bring down is… _was_ his Padawan, they _tried _to kill her, no he can´t let they kill her. He stared with horror at Commander Fox and give a clear order:

-Don´t kill her! Switch to stun fire, I want her alive! - He said to the the Commander. He nodded and gave the order to his brothers.

Anakin felt a little better when he saw that his Padawan will be only stunned. suddenly someone shot her, but she isn´t dead. He _thought_ it.

The chase going on and he only hope someone can stun her and this will be over, but no. He has trained her well, she was more though to defeat. When he saw gunships chasing her, he started to feel worried well more than he already was, he took out his comlink and gave the same order as Commander Fox, _switch to stun. _

He started to run again and saw a missile being launched directly to his Padawan. _Oh no! _He thought and he saw a lightsaber hilt fall down, her shoto. But he saw up again and he let out a little smile when he saw her run again – _That´s my Snips_- He thought.

When he stopped running, he saw his angel surrounded by clones. This is over, finally she is safe. All of this will end soon but he was so wrong. He saw her made a Force Jump and she landed on the top of a pipe, the clones tried to stun her, he saw many stun bolts heading towards her while she was cutting a hole thought the pipe, she was fast making the hole, but not _so _fast.

Suddenly everything was as slow motion, he saw the blue bolts which was to stun but he also can saw a bolt, a blaster bolt meaning to kill, a bolt which was fired by a clone that maybe had missed the order to switch their weapon to stun, that bolt flew directly to her chest, directly to her heart. She stopped cutting the hole and she fell to the ground. Anakin felt like his life was taking away from him… and it was. He ran where his angel was and with a Force Push he made all the clones flew away. Anakin knelt beside Ahsoka and took her little soft hand on his big, hard ones. He started to cry and he saw the hole that the bolt left on her chest. He was full of anger. Anger towards the clone that shot, anger with the Force that allowed this to happen but he had more anger towards himself for not protect her and let that bolt, end with her life. He let lut a loud scream which let everybody knew that he was frustrated, he saw Rex and with a harsh voice he commanded:

-Leave us alone.

Rex nodded and made a sign to everyone to follow him and left. When Anakin saw that anybody were around, he started to cry. He didn´t want the Clones to see him like this, so broken and fragile. Suddenly he felt a hand on her left check, he saw up to watch those beautiful deep baby blue eyes, still with tears on his eyes he managed to smile. She gave him a tired smile:

-Hey Skyguy, already missing me- She said with a very weak voice. He started to cry again, Skyguy. He will miss being called like that, being called by _her_ like that.

-No Snips, because you will not die, I will save you, I promise you- He took her other hand and kissed her palm, he meant what he said, he couldn´t let her die, he will make everything to save her.

She gave him a sad smile- you and I know that is impossible, even for you Anakin- No he is the Chosen One, isn´t he? He can make everything that he wants, right?

-No, I´m the Chosen One I will save you, I will…- Before he can end what he wanted to said, he feel a squeeze on his hand, he looked down and saw her hand and he saw too their fingers enlaced, he was so worried thinking how to save her that he was missing the last moments that she would be alive, at his side.

He looked down and watched her pleading eyes like they are saying: _please only enjoy this last moments with me_.

He gave a squeeze back to her hand.

-I´m not ready to let you go Snips, because… I love you Ahsoka Tano- He said with eyes full of love, love he could give to her, but now cannot because every second that passed, her life was fading away.

-I love you too, Anakin Skywalker, my Skyguy- He was taken by surprise when she said that, she loved him too?

He made a little smile- I remember the day I met you… and you called me Skyguy- He stopped because remember that broke even more his heart, I was so angry with you because you made me look like a loser in front of my men- He smiled- I didn´t want you because I didn´t know that you were going to be my life, but now you are dying.-Another tear roll down his face.

Ahsoka only smile and watch him in the eyes

-Promise me something- She said

-Anything that you want my love- He said and kissed her montrals.

-You will control your anger and no let my death guide you to the Dark Side, you will defeat the Siths and bring peace to the galaxy, and you will continue your life without me.

Anakin look weird at Ahsoka but nodded- I promise you- He said

Ahsoka started to close her eyes and her breath became very deep

-The Force is telling me that is my hour but I need one more favor before I leave- She said with struggling to breathe.

Anakin started to cry again

-Anything…

-Kiss me- She said

He looked at her and he leaned toward her face, he started to get close to her lips and he caught her lips with his. They shared a slow, romantic kiss. In this kiss they said how deep they love each other, when a few more moments pass she broke apart from the kiss and leaned on Anakin´s lap.

-I love you, remember it. Goodbye Skyguy- She said and she dead. Ahsoka Tano is dead.

-I love you too. Bye, Snips. I will see you when I become one with the Force, and we will be together forever.

**25 years after.**

The war finished almost 15 years ago. The hidden sith was Palpatine and he was killed by the hand of Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker, Anakin is now a Master in the Jedi Order and he is near to be The Grand Master because Master Yoda wants to give his place to Anakin. The attachment rule was eliminated when the Council found that the love between Ahsoka and Anakin saved the galaxy. because if they had never done that promise, Anakin perhaps wouldn´t have had an objective, which was fulfill the promise to her, Anakin now is married with a human girl called Lea. Lea and Anakin have 2 children: Luke and Ahsoka. Lea knows about Anakin and Ahsoka so she wanted to call her daughter Ahsoka. Everyday Anakin thinks about Ahsoka, he remembers her. He still love her with his life, he wants to be with her again but he knows that he has a wife now but he just love Ahsoka so much… He knows that his wife can´t join with the Force like the Jedis and he can be with Ahsoka. but he would feel like he was cheating on Lea… Suddenly a knock in the door snap him out from his thoughts, it was his wife. He smiled at her

-Hey- He said

-Hey, thinking about her again?

He took a long breath and answered- Yes… When I become one with the Force, she will be there and I love her so much, I love you Lea, but not as the same way as I love her.

-Hey, I understand- She said and she looks like she is thinking in something- You said the day when you die you will be with her?

-Yes, but I would feel like if I was cheating on you- He said with a sad voice

-Well- She said carefully- you won´t cheat on me

-What do you mean? - He said with curiosity

- Well we are together until the death makes us part right? - She said with a little smile.

Anakin understood her and give her a big hug

-Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

She only smiled and left her husband alone.

**Later that day**

Anakin was reading his holonet when a blue-bright make him look up, he can´t believe what he is seeing.

-Ahsoka?! -He said

- Yes Skyguy it's me- Said the phantom Ahsoka

She looks like always she is still a teenager, because she died as one.

Anakin give her a huge smile but later the smile disappeared when he understood something

-Is the time? - He said

She nodded and said

-Yes, you had fulfilled all your objectives and your mission here is over. - She said with a little smile.

He only nodded and he prepared himself to be one with the Force,he is ready to be with the girl who he always love so deeply.

Suddenly he began to disappear and started to appear beside Ahsoka as a ghost, he looked younger like when he had 23, like years ago when the Clone Wars just began. He left to say his wife and children that he is one with the Force now. When he was ready, he and Ahsoka took her hands and disappear where the Force took they.

They went to Christophis, where they first met each other.

-I love you, Skyguy- She said with her forehead on his forehead.

-I love you too, Snips- He said giving her a kiss, and this is how the love can win the death.

**The end**

Wohooooooooooooo first fanfic, do you like it? Sorry about my grammar but I speak Spanish so its difficult to me. I hope you like it and please can you REVIEW? This idea come to me when I finished watching the other day ¨the Jedi Who Knew Too Much¨ and what could happen if Ahsoka died and if Anakin and Ahsoka loves each other! But ok enjoy peace and love keep watching star wars the clone wars. (**Reviewed and corrected spelling mistakes on 29/04/13)**


End file.
